


Jealousy

by Missthang616



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missthang616/pseuds/Missthang616
Summary: 1x05 how it should've happened





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy this little oneshot :)

_"This wasnt just a business dinner was it?" Will asked the man tied to the chair_

_"We were in love, we didn't plan it, it just happened" he responded_

_"So he lied to the police and ruined his reputation" Frankie said_

_"Yeah for love" Will said_

_"Reckless... But understandable that you might risk everything, if you believe in that sort of thing" Frankie said_

_"I do, do you?" Will asked_

_But before she got to answer a pretty girl with a British accent interrupted_

_"Emma Davies, M16. You must be agent Trowbridge" She said_

_"Yes" Frankie said back_

_"And agent_ _ Chase" Emma said_

_"Yes" Will answered_

_"Interesting" Emma said causing Will to grin_

_"Not really!" Frankie says _ _with a hint of jealousy in her tone looking her up and down_

* * *

I disliked Emma from the moment I met her

I couldn't figure out why I didn't like her I just didn't

Well okay maybe I did know why

I just didn't want to admit too myself or to anyone else

But I was a little bit jealous

Okay fine I was a lot jealous

But seriously who does she think she is swooping in with her perfect hair and fancy British accent making Will smile that smile of his that makes people literally go weak in knees

Not that I would ever admit that out loud either

* * *

_"So you're the one who backed us into this jackpot?" Frankie said to Emma_

* * *

_"No you did this to yourselves agent Trowbridge when you stole the missel plans we planted in Budapest" Emma said_

_"Is she criticizing us for doing our jobs? Cause I've killed for less" Frankie said looking at Will for confirmation_

_"Uh we apologize for any friction caused between our two countries" Will says to Emma while looking back and forth between both women_

_"Handsome and diplomatic, my lucky day" Emma flirted_

_"Oh my God" Frankie says rolling her eyes at the scene in front of her as some guy comes in with a tray of tea and starts blabbering about being under his boss until we all finally tell him we get it_

_"You believe this act? All polite and sunny!" Frankie frustratedly says_

_"I don't know, she seems nice" Will says in his I believe everything is good in the world even when it's not tone_

_"Your opinion is wrong" Frankie tells him walking away_

* * *

"Handsome and diplomatic my lucky day" Frankie mimicked Emma voice in her head

"I can't believe she already has Will eating out of the palm of her hand it's so gross!"

"I want to rip her hair out of her head!! He's mine!"

"I mean he's my partner"

"Oh who am I kidding! He's mine she needs to back the hell off"

* * *

_"Hey Standish can you find us something that matches the robberies?" Will asked_

_"Yeah hold on" Standish says typing on his computer_

_After finding out what was needed to know on the robberies_

_"We need to place someone on that crew" Will said_

_"Yeah me... I've got some experience in this arena" Frankie said_

_"In robbing houses?" Will asked shocked_

_"I mean yeah I've had a fun life" Frankie says_

_"Alright well I look forward to working with you all" Emma says with a small amount of judgement in her voice_

_"Yeah likewises" Will tells her then turns to Frankie and asks "You want me to come with you?"_

_"No I'm good! Plus you seem happy right here!!" Frankie says aggravated that he asked in the first place when any other time it wouldn't have mattered weather or not she wanted him to come with her he would've came anyways to have her back_

* * *

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you and Will were together" Emma says to Frankie after she followed her to the bathroom so they could talk alone after they finished their mission

Startled by her voice Frankie turned and looked at Emma and started to correct her but changed her mind at the last second and said "what makes you say that?"

"Well I've been trying to figure out why you've been so umm..... Feisty" Emma says "and I've come to the conclusion it's because of Will, well let me rephrase that it's because of me flirting with Will"

"Well they didn't codename me Fiery Tribute for nothing... But it's fine, I shouldn't have let my feelings get in the way of work" Frankie said with a laugh

"I get it... I wouldn't like someone coming along and flirting with my boyfriend either" Emma said grinning

"I'm glad you understand" Frankie tells her

"Well now that that's all settled... Ill get out of your hair, I'm gonna go tell the rest of the team bye.... It was really good working with you" Emma said

"Yeah you too... Bye" Frankie said smiling

"Goodbye Frankie"Emma said leaving the bathroom

* * *

"Hey guys I was just about to head out... But I wanted to say good bye first though" Emma said to the team of people sitting around a table

A course of 'goodbyes' and 'nice working with you' rang through the air

"Oh and Will I wanted to say I'm sorry for flirting with you... I didn't know at first that you and Frankie were together, I mean I should've realized sooner... With all the death glares I received from her" Emma said with a giggle

Confusing everyone in the room with that information

Not hearing the conversation taking place Frankie picked that exact moment to walk back into the room, feeling all eyes turn to her so she asked "What?"

"Oh nothing Emma was just apologizing for flirting with your boyfriend" Susan teased causing Frankie go wide eyed

"It's okay Emma... Its not a problem" Will said with a wide grin his eyes never leaving Frankie

"Okay am I missing something?" Emma asked looking around the room

"Why don't we let Will's girlfriend explain what's going on" Standish teased but shut up quickly when Frankie shot him a look

"I didn't tell her I was his girlfriend!" Frankie said hurriedly "she just assumed"

"But you didn't correct her" Will said the grin never leaving his face

"I was going to..... But then I didn't" Frankie said looking at the ground

"Why not?" Will asked

"I don't know" Frankie huffs

"I think you do" Will said

"I don't want too talk about it" Frankie said crossing her arms

"Why didn't you correct her Frankie?" Will asked again

"Why does it matter? Did you want me to?!" Frankie asked

"No..." Will said "but I'd like to know why you didn't"

"I was jealous okay! Are you happy now?!" Frankie yelled "I didn't correct her because I didn't want her to know"

"Yes" Will said with a smile

"Yes what?" Frankie says

"I am happy now" Will says walking to stand in front of her

"What are you doing?" Frankie asked as he continued to get closer

"Oh I'm fixing to kiss my girlfriend" will said placing his hands on her waist and pulling her against his chest planting his lips on hers making them both smile into the kiss

"So I'm you're girlfriend now?" Frankie said raising a eyebrow

"Well unless you wanted to correct me" will said smugly

"Shut up" Frankie said with a grin pulling him back in for another kiss

(The end)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading... lots of love :) I'm not completely happy with how this turned out so if anyone wants to became a cowriter and help rewrite it let me know :)


End file.
